


A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

by Potttterhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, Friendship, Gen, omorashi I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead
Summary: Professor Snape finds himself caught short during a staff meeting at Hogwarts.Explicit pee desperation-warning! If you don't like, don't read. No pairing.





	

All of Hogwarts’ professors were gathered at the meeting and had been going on about the current schedule of Hogsmeade visits and night patrolling. It had seemed impossible to share the shifts between the professors in a manner so everyone was quite pleased with the day. One professor, the youngest and newest member of the staff, hadn’t said much during the meeting.   
Not because said professor was unknown to the manner the shifts were shared between the members of the staff, or because he was afraid to join the loud discussions – rather because he had had a couple of steaming hot earl greys with his toast this morning. That was four hours before the meeting had begun, and now he was debating inside of himself whether or not he dared to leave the staffroom for the loo down the corridor.

Professor Snape, the respected potions master, was a man of few but eloquent and often harsh words. Both his students and colleagues would consider a sniff or a sneer an answer to any question when it came from Professor Snape. He was considered the most disliked professor in the entire school and that was not only among the student body that he was considered hateful, loathing and the incarnation of favouritism towards Slytherin House. Snape was also considered rude and unpopular among his colleagues. He was sure that it had something to do with his connection to He-who-must-not-be-named, even though the Headmaster had assured that he trusted Snape fully. Snape wasn’t really able to consider any of his colleagues as friends, but he definitely got along with some of them better than others. McGonagall and Dumbledore were the only two professors in the school that Snape was civil with. McGonagall and he rivalized over the strained relationship between their two houses and the relation to the headmaster had deeper roots. The strained relations to the other professors were part of the reason that he didn’t just walk out of the meeting to take care of his business and return some five minutes later.

The meeting was of upmost importance and Snape didn’t want the professors to think that he was neglecting the meeting. They had trouble trusting him and his work for Dumbledore in the first place, and it seemed that everything he did was turned against him. Walking out of the meeting would rise questions and whispers, and Snape didn’t want to be the centre of attention for something as trivial as retreating to the loo. He couldn’t word his need to leave the room either, that would seem like a terrible weakness in Snape’s point of view. Besides he was used to controlling his body when attending Death-Eater meetings for hours in row. At these meetings no one would dare to leave and the unfortunate person who became desperate enough to try would often be tortured.

This staff meeting was beginning to be torturous as well though. It was dragging out and they haven’t even reached the third out of ten points on the agenda. His bladder had been straining for the last hours and he bitterly regretted downing the tea at breakfast. He knew his limits and knew that he wasn’t in too much trouble yet. But if the meeting dragged out for more than a couple of hours, he would have to leave somewhere in between. Snape was sitting stiffly and still at the table. He was sitting squeezed in between McGonagall and Sinistra. McGonagall knew his body language too well and Snape could tell that she knew something was the matter. As long as she remained ignorant of the nature of his distress everything would be all right. Snape dreaded that if she would realise that his bladder was about to burst she would give him no peace the next month. Their friendship rooted in humour and teasing, and such a matter would give McGonagall blackmail-material for a long period of time. Just the though of it made Snape squirm in his seat.

As soon as he moved McGonagall’s eyes landed on him. Snape stiffened again but his bladder throbbed underneath his waistband. It was done straining. His belt was digging into it as well which made the stiff sitting position almost unbearable. He had to shift in his seat again to prevent his bladder from spasming. Snape was at a loss. If he didn’t get up soon he would flood his robes and that certainly wouldn’t go unnoticed. His bladder was full to the brim and it throbbed every tenth second. Snape pinched his muscles in the rhythm of the throbbing. It hurt too much to keep them constantly pinched, and the interval of ten seconds prevented him from relaxing enough to leak. His breathing was hollow and ragged, which probably was what McGonagall had caught on. Normally Snape could sit so still that you wouldn’t even be able to hear him breathing. His heart was pounding and he was sure that McGonagall could hear that as well.

Half an hour past by. Snape was shifting around in his seat every second minute by now. He couldn’t sit still longer than that because either his waistband or belt pressed down on his bladder if he sat in the same position for too long. It was clear that Snape was nearing his limit by now. He could feel piss fill his shaft to the tip. It had done so for some time by know, and it was threatening to come out every tenth second. McGonagall kept an eye on him. Snape tried to move less around. It was impossible. The twenty seconds that he didn’t change seat in were agonizing. His muscles were growing weak and tired. They loosened up by themselves and the pending piss rushed nearer to the tip. In a desperate attempt to avoid disaster and not to grab at himself Snape winced forcefully in his seat attracting everyone around the tables attention. He stiffened when he saw everyone’s eyes on him and as he felt the first real laps in his iron-control. His breath hitched and his eyes widened as a spurt of piss forced itself out through his desperately clenched muscles.

It took only two seconds for Snape to regain control, but some damage had already come to the front of his trousers. His trousers were black so it was almost impossible to spot if you didn’t know what to look for. But it was there. The size of a overgrown snitch. All of the other professors had turned their attention back on Dumbledore again except for McGonagall who was staring at the crotch of Snape’s trousers. She had noticed. Of course. She had a hawked-eye. Another spurt was trying to push itself out, and before Snape could do anything else than clutch at his thigh, it had spurted into his trousers. The dark spot grew leaving McGonagall with a look of shocked understanding. She ushered Snape out with her eyes, but Snape returned her look with a glare. McGonagall had no right to mingle in his business and she couldn’t do anything to relief his situation anyway.

His bladder was contracting. The floodgates were opening. Snape’s breathing quickened. He hitched air in and out without making any sound. His hand grabbed the front of his trousers firmly and he manage to stop the jet of urine that was going into his clothing. No one was paying him any attention except McGonagall. She was wide-eyed and looking very sceptical. She probably couldn’t understand the reasons of the situation that Snape had gotten himself into, she was probably even having a hard time comprehending that Snape was exhibiting such level of distress. Snape’s desperation had grown to a new level and his grip on himself was the only thing restraining a flood of piss. Snape was pinching his tip shut with his hand and he distantly remembered doing something similar in his third year during a potions lesson. “Albus, is it possible that we can take a break for a couple of minutes?” McGonagall had piped up. Dumbledore was looking at her questioning: “Minerva dear, you should feel free to use the loo or get a fresh cup of tea if you wish”. That clearly wasn’t the answer McGonagall had hoped for, because she just sat back in her chair again.

Snape regained enough control to remove his hand and rise from his chair. His movements were stiff and awkward, but it was only a matter of seconds before he would be forced to grab himself again. He stalked to the door with every eye in the room on him. He grabbed the doorknob before Dumbledore spoke to him: “Severus my boy, where exactly do you think you are going?”. Snape turned, careful to make sure that his cloak was hiding the state of his trousers from view. “I need a break, sir” was all Snape managed to answer before his bladder contracted once more and he had to grit his teeth to hold back his piss. “Severus, have one of the house elves fetch your tea, I have critical information to share with you”. All Snape could hear by know was his heart drumming in his ears and his own hollow breathing - “I need to excuse myself, headmaster”. “In a moment, Severus, this is essential for the unfolding of the events of the next school year” Dumbledore stared at Snape in a no nonsense matter. It was clear that it was an untimely break, but it was desperately necessary for Snape. Snape didn’t say anything for a long time. It must have seemed like minutes, but it was only a matter of seconds. Snape had reached the limit of his bladder. It needed to be emptied. And if he didn’t see to it, it would void itself where he stood. It took everything that Snape had in him not to shift from foot to foot as he stood. Piss was pulsing through his shaft and spurts leaked out randomly and uncontrolled. Snape’s exterior must have seem as stiff and calculated as usual, because Dumbledore didn’t catch on the urgency of the problem.

In a hitched breath Snape decided to sacrifice some dignity: “Headmaster, I need to use the loo badly. I must be excused”. Several professors snickered. Snape knew that he would be the talk of the staffroom for months. He had never even twitched a finger in the presence of the colleagues, and now he was confessing his trivial distress in front of them. Dumbledore seemed taken aback by Snape’s words, but before he had a chance to answer McGonagall stood up as well: “Albus, I must go to the loo as well. Please. We have been here for hours now and none of us are getting younger”. If anything Dumbledore looked even more surprised. “Of course you may go, Severus, Minerva” Dumbledore gestured at the door, and both McGonagall and Snape bolted for it.

The door closed behind them and Snape’s hand took its previous pinching position after checking the corridor for students. “What the hell are you doing, Minerva?!” He spat out between ragged breathing and clenched teeth. He marched on the spot with his curtain of black hair dancing around his head. “I need the loo as well, and you were clearly unable to ask for it yourself” she answered. Snape bent over as a long spurt escaped his tight grasp and soaked down the leg of his trousers. He groaned and brought his other hand to grasp at the first one. “You are pissing yourself” McGonagall stated bluntly. Snape just grunted as his bladder contracted again and his trousers darkened even more. Snape stalked the few meters down the corridor to the loo. He was bent over, sweating, grunting and pinching all the while.

He stood in front of the closed door of the single stall loo with small spurts bursting out of him. With every spurt his breathing hitched and the pain made him moan with effort. He was lost, he knew it. He could maybe manage to get into the stall if McGonagall opened the door for him, but there would be no way that he managed to undo his belt and the many buttons of his robe in time. “I’m lost, there is no need. I won’t make it. If you need to use the loo badly, you go first” Snape grunted. He couldn’t ask help of McGonagall, his dignity wouldn’t allow that and their friendship had never been of a physical kind. They had never touched each other before if not to poke, slap or punch the other one. “Pull yourself together, man. You can’t go back there reeking of piss!” McGonagall whispered dangerously while pointing at the staffroom door. “I can hold it fine for another 5 minutes if you just get your are in that stall” she continued. “Open the door” Snape all but moaned. His hitched breathing sounded like a sob. McGonagall pulled the door open and all but pushed Snape inside. “For Merlin’s sake woman, It’s coming out if I remove my hands. I’m lost I said! I haven’t pissed myself since my first year here, but right now that is what’s going to happen” Snape was getting so utterly frustrated now, that he snapped at McGonagall.

McGonagall made to undo the buttons of his robes from below, but Snape winced back as her hands brushed over his bladder. It was too sore to touch and it truly seemed like letting go was the best solution for Snape. “Hold still Severus, you are hurting yourself” McGonagall commanded as she neared him again. She managed to open two buttons which was just enough to gain access to Snape’s belt. McGonagall fumbled with his belt and she couldn’t make it unbuckle. “Woman, you bloody well hurry up now or I will curse you into pain you never knew” Snape’s threat was frightening but also a tell tale sign that this was his final straw. “Then you can do it yourself, bloody Slytherin!” she snapped back at him. Snape had no choice in the matter now and let go of himself in order to unbuckle the belt. As soon as he let go his bladder spasmed under the pressure of the belt. His muscles were nowhere enough to keep the flood contained and the darkened spot on his trousers spread rapidly without the physical control. Snape grunted desperately now. Every breath was a pained and desperate grunt, and every breath was a jet of piss rushing to his trousers. McGonagall realised that Snape truly was pissing himself now, and she resolutely grabbed at the spot his own hands had occupied just seconds before. Snape stilled and stiffened. He forgot about the belt for a moment. “What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!” he screeched at her. “Saving your neck!” she snapped back at him.

With her hand where it was, she could feel every time Snape released a jet of piss. McGonagall pinched as hard as she could, and tried to ignore the fact that Snape was pissing into her hand. Each spurt dripping down her fingers as the clothing around his crotch were done absorbing. Snape fought with his belt all the while grunting and whining more breathlessly. His hands shook uncontrollable and his fingers were sweaty, which didn’t help the matter. McGonagall’s grasp on him was bizarre, but she is surprisingly good at it and has strength that Snape didn’t have himself. McGonagall could feel his shaft twitching with effort under her touch, but she kept a firm grasp on it. She was by now able to anticipate when Snape would lose a spurt, because his breathing hitched in his throat just before it happened. Snape voiced a long, deep moan just as he finally manage to unbuckle the belt. He pulled the button off the trousers and pulled the zipper right into McGonagall hands in eager anticipation. She removed her hand with a gasp and nursed it again her chest.

“Bugger, bugger, bugger” repeated Snape as the last strip of control disappeared and he started pissing full force into his greying underwear. He pulled himself out and pissed on the seat before he could aim into the toilet. His legs felt like jelly beneath him and the regular grunts were replaced by moans of relief. McGonagall turned around and locked the door behind them so no one would barch in. The sound of Snape’s piss violently hitting water had McGonagall squirm and bend over. The sound of it made her own need increase tenfold and she urged Snape to hurry: “Hurry up now! You can’t take forever – I can’t hold it back much longer”. McGonagall was wincing and squirming the next minute before Snape’s stream died out. He sighed in relief again as he finished and proceeded to buckle the belt and do the buttons. “Move now! OUT!” McGonagall cried and crossed her legs in urgency. “I’m not stopping you from using the loo! You just watched me piss myself, surely you can use the loo while I finish up” Snape replied while smirking mockingly at her. He began to work on the buttons of his robe. “You get out, Severus! You can’t watch me just because I helped you!” her breathing was picking up now as well. She grabbed a handful of paper and proceeded to wipe the toilet seat clean.

Snape turned to wash his hands and turned on the water just to mock McGonagall. She reacted as he had thought. She moaned out desperately and bent over at the waist. Her legs were twisting around each other, one of her hands wedged between them while she moaned and turned her eyes at the ceiling. “Out, out” she managed to grunt out between tightly clenched teeth. Snape turned the water off and was proceeding to dry his hands when it became too much for McGonagall. She started pulling at her cloak, robes and skirts and managed to pull everything up and aside before the sat heavily on the toilet. Snape watched her shocked. He never thought that she was desperate enough to use the loo with him in there. He has just wanted to delay her a bit, so that he could have some blackmail material as well. McGonagall moaned in relief as she lost control of an equally strong stream. She had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly agape. She had needed to go much more than she had let on, and if she hadn’t sat on the loo at that moment she would have wet her underwear. After a minute she finished. Snape stood dumbfounded still watching her. He was blushing slightly, clearly surprised of how the situation turned. “Don’t get used to this, Severus, this will never happen again” McGonagall said tartly. Snape blinked. “I should hope not, you completely overstepped your rights as a friend” he replied equally tartly. “Ha, that too will never happen again I promise you – I should hope that you will learn to take care of yourself by now”. Snape snorted in reply. “Minerva, you are the one currently sitting on the loo – you are in absolutely no position to mock me” he smirked down at her. “And you are the one having to return to the staffroom with piss all over your front, so lets call a truce”. Snape looked down at himself and inspected the damage. He grunted in discomfort. “truce then”.


End file.
